


Can't He See...

by Naadi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Art, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-23
Updated: 2013-02-23
Packaged: 2017-12-03 08:46:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/696449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naadi/pseuds/Naadi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Harry trotted companionably into the room, Malfoy was sitting stiffly on his bed with Harry’s now balled-up T-shirt gripped tightly to his chest as though it were a teddy bear or comforter. It was enough of a shock that it stopped Harry in his tracks...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can't He See...

**Author's Note:**

> Illustration for [Crup-tion of the Not-So-Innocent](http://community.livejournal.com/hd_inspired/59464.html) by Calanthe_fics, which featured an Animagus Crup!Harry sharing a room with Draco, who doesn't know that adorable Crup he loves is really Harry Potter.
> 
>  
> 
> **Quote:**
> 
>  
> 
> When Harry trotted companionably into the room, Malfoy was sitting stiffly on his bed with Harry’s now balled-up T-shirt gripped tightly to his chest as though it were a teddy bear or comforter. It was enough of a shock that it stopped Harry in his tracks.
> 
> “I wish he’d just …” Malfoy began before stumbling into silence. “Why doesn’t he ever ask me how I am? Does he hate me so much that I don’t even exist to him?”
> 
> _He loves you,_ Harry thought. _He loves you enough to go to prison for a very long time._
> 
> But then,
> 
> “We share the same room and he acts like I’m not here!”
> 
> _Er, what?_ That was enough to kill the last wag in Harry’s tail.
> 
> “Can’t he see I want to be friends?” Malfoy pleaded.

  
**Can't He See...**

 


End file.
